Wonderful
by roses and razorblades
Summary: a one-shot song-fic about toad.his parents are getting divorced.They song is wonderful.


This is a story about toad. yeah. its told from told pov. Song lyrics are italicized.

_I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them_

The day my parents got a divorce everything went bad. Nothing was the same. I just didn't understand .why did they want to leave. Before they fighting and before the yelling. When I was little everything was fine. There was no sad things in my life everything was perfect. I wish it were like that now.  
  
_I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again_

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"I wish you were dead"

The voice of my parents yelling was enough to drive me crazy. I put my pillow over my head and cried. If only they knew how much there fighting hurt me. I wish they would stop and think 

'Crash'

'Bang'

'Smash'

The sound of things breaking and people yelling fill the entire house. If they keep this up by the end of the week there might not be anything left to break or yell about._  
_  
_Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry___

Then it's quite for a few minutes before the yelling starts up again "look at this mess! Clean it up now"

"No it your fault why don't you clean"

"Why don't you make me"?! 

More yelling more mess more things being shattered. Maybe someday both of my parents will stop fighting over nothing and hug me and tell me they love me. Just maybe is I hope and dream enough thing will get better .My mom comes in. I see tears in her eyes and I can tell she been crying. "Todd honey, I know things have been different." she smiles at me" but I promise things will get better" "I promise" and with that she turns out my light and shuts the door._  
_  
_Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday_

I close my eyes and can't wait to start dreaming. When I dream everything is ok and nothing is sad. There is no yelling and fighting just a lot of love and angels. I smile and wish my life could be like my dreams._  
  
__Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now___

At school only my friends know about the fighting. When the come they my house and see all the broken stuff they ask what's going on. Lucky for me I am a good actor. I just smile and say everything fine its no big deal and they believe me. I don't want to tell any one what's really happening. Maybe if I just ignore it, the bad things will go anyway._  
  
__I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I laugh aloud so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home__  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
__I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday_

When I got home that day my mom looked really sad. She had been crying again but she was smiling. "Oh Todd your home" She said to me "Todd honey, your dad and I are getting a divorce" a divorce what was that. She could probably see the confused look on my face." it mean your dad is moving away and we wont be together any more. Thing are going to be wonderful now honey. I promise, no more fighting or anything anymore" how is dad going away wonderful! "No I don't believe you" I yell at her and run to my room. Everything is so messed up now I just don't understand._  
  
__Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
__  
__No  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
No  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
_"how did he take it" I hear my dad ask

"I don't know"

"Well why don't you go ask him?"

"Fine I will". I hear my mom walking down the hall. "Todd honey can I come in"

"Sure" I reply

"Honey I know you might not understand why we are getting divorced, but its just that we have grown apart, we don't love each other like we used to, But Todd we both love you very much and nothing will ever change that" then she leaves. Everything is messed up no wand I know nothing will ever be wonderful again.

_I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no_

_  
I don't wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way  
No, no, no, no  
  
_

_I don't wanna meet your friends  
And I don't wanna start over again  
I just want my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be_

It has been 2 months since the divorce ad already my mom is dating someone. He tires to be nice to me but he wont be my dad. No he will never replace my dad. I want everything to be like it was before the divorce. My mom says things are ok and can only get better but I don't believe her. Nothing can get better. never.

_  
Some days I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now..._

So now I am running, I don't even know where I am going, I am just running. Running away for all the things I hate, trying to run away form my life. But I know I will have to go back. Maybe I will Maybe I wont. all I know now is that I am running. Wishing things were wonderful._  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now _


End file.
